


Playground's halloween party

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward has a new mission: find a costume for the Halloween party organized by Skye and Jemma, and all in less than two hours. <br/>What he will choose will leave Skye pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground's halloween party

Grant hadn't yet fully accustomed to this new situation. He was back in the team for a year now, sometimes the situation was still tense with the others but they were all trying to do their part. 

So he didn't know that Skye and Jemma had organized a Halloween party last year, and they was preparing to repeat the experience. 

Too bad he finded it out the same night of the party, and didn't have a costume. 

"Skye" he said, entering their room, "When were you going to tell me about the party?" 

"Didn't I tell you?" Skye said with a guilty smile, "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten" 

"I now have less than two hours to come up with a costume," said Grant, sitting on their bed. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something" Skye said, approaching him. "You can come shirtless, you'd be a perfect Ken" 

"Yes, but I need a Barbie" Ward said taking her by the hips. 

"No way" said Skye, "I have a costume. Want to see it? "

"Sure" Ward said, "Maybe it will give me an idea" 

Skye disappeared in their bathroom with a chuckle. 

"You'll never guess" she said, appearing a few minutes later, "Who am I?" 

She was dressed in an elegant suit, she had gathered her hair in a dressed stone and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. 

"Coulson?" asked confused Ward.   
"No, I'll give you another clue" Skye said, clearing her throat, "I'm Agent Grant Ward, I can kill you in 30 different ways, but if you put me in front of a puppy , I melt like butter" she added, imitating his voice. 

"You're dressed as me?" Grant asked more and more confused. 

"Yes" said Skye just blushing "I took inspiration by the most important person in my life. Did it help a little? "

"More than you can imagine" said Ward. 

Two hours had passed and the party had already begun. 

Skye and the rest of the team were beginning to occupy the hall, but no trace of Grant. 

"Seriously AC?" Skye said, raising an eyebrow. 

Obviously, Coulson had dressed up as Captain America. 

"I'm surprised that you are even remotely surprised" said Coulson.   
"I'm surprised by the fact May let you wear it" said Skye.   
"Believe me, I fought with all my strength" said May, who was dressed as Princess Leia. 

"Tell me you saw Grant please," said Skye, as soon as Fitzsimmons stepped into the hall.   
"No, we haven't " said Fitz, who was dressed up as Doctor Who.   
"What doctor should you be?" Asked Skye.   
"Ten, of course," said Fitz.   
"He even tried to get me to dress up as Rose Tyler, but I refused" said Simmons, who was absolutely adorable in her Gryffindor uniform.   
"Ok, I think I'm going to look for him" said Skye.   
"Can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Jemma.   
"I forgot to tell him about the party, and he had only two hours to put together a costume. I'm afraid he had given up and don't want to come. "  
"And you? What you should be even dressed?" Asked Fitz "Coulson?"   
"Why is it so hard to understand?" asked in exasperation Skye.   
"I got it" said Simmons, "Are you dressed as Ward?"   
"Exactly" said Skye "Hunter, Bobbie, have you seen Grant?" 

"He trained with me a few hours ago, but I certainly didn't followed him in the shower" said Lance.   
"And from what you should be dressed?" Asked Skye.   
"Barbie and Ken" Bobbi said "I've lost bet , don't ask"   
"Admit it, it's a brilliant idea" said Lance.   
"You're lucky you're cute" said Bobbie, glancing at her ex-husband. 

"Tell me that you have seen Grant" Skye said, as soon as Tripp and Mack entered the room.   
"No baby girl" said Tripp, "I haven't seen him since this afternoon"   
"Let me guess" said Skye excited referring to their customs "Man in Black"   
"Exactly" said Mack, "But we wanted to be both Will Smith, so don't ask" 

Just then, Grant Ward had the brilliant idea to finally show up. 

He wore a simple pair of pants blacks, a white T-shirt and a flannel shirt. 

The complex was vaguely familiar to Skye. 

"From what you should be dressed?" Asked Skye.   
"Come on, you don't you recognize it?" Grant said "I'm Skye, an I'll never admit, even under torture, which I don't miss a single episode of Glee" Grant said, trying to imitate her voice.   
"First, I don't speak like that" said Skye "Second, it's not my fault if Darren Criss sings like an angel and dances like a stripper. And third, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me "  
"I took inspiration from the most important person in my life" Grant said, "I'm sorry I stole the idea"   
"By this time I'll forgive you" 

Grant was greatly amused at the party, but he didn't know that this was only the first in a long series of paired costumes for him and Skye.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!!! From what you'll dress up this year? I'm a "fan fic writer in her pajamas " because this year I have no partys. But last year I was dressed as a zombie so I think to be affixed to at least a couple more years. What about the fic? Ward dressed up as Skye......cute <3


End file.
